Dragon Ball PD: Episode 2 (Rp)
Heroes Brudikai Asonja Cumber Amaterasu Villain(s) Broly Towa Mira A Legendary Saiyan Surfaces?! The Saiyan in Asonja Comes Forth! A saiyan pod flies trough space, a saiyan can be seen sleeping within. "Bru...dikai..." He says in his sleep. "AACHOO!" Brudikai sneezed. "What wrong now, You got a cold?" Bulla Brudikai's wife asked backing up to not get any of Brud's germs. "No it felt like someone said by name with extreme malice." Brudikai replied. Meanwhile in the forest Amaterasu was looking up at the sky almost like she could see the saiyan pod flying through space. "I had hoped he'd would never come, Brud if you can hear me, please be ready for him. You and your friends." Asonja was still in his part of the forest, leaning on a tree. He had recently made a fire for warmth the previous night. "What the heck was that dream about again...?" Asonja muttered to himself, scratching his head. He was unaware of the current problem. "Hey ASONJA!" Asonja could see someone flying wears red and black saiyan armor. "Cmon out buddy I need to talk to you!" He grunted in surprise and watched. He eventually flew up and stopped. "What's up...? It must be important to call me at this hour." He says. "Yeah, if you see Brud today tell him I'm looking for him. He mainly hangs out with you though. Remember my name right? "I believe it's Cumber." Asonja answers. "Anyway, why do you need to see him in this hour? You seem rushed..." "I don't know it just feels like something bad could happen. We just need to train for it, you down for one?" Cumber replied. "Uhhh..." Asonja seemed annoyed. "You know me well enough that I would always skip a training session, right?" "Right, anyway have fun doing what ever it is." Cumber flew off. The Saiyan pod is half of the galaxy away from Earth. Asonja shrugged and floated back down to land, taking a quick nap under his Oak tree. Brudikai flew over west city watching as people walked Asonja was not doing anything worth much of attention. He only kicked at a tree, only to yelp, whimper, and stumble backwards while holding his foot in pain. "Dang...I have not even trained in so long, I can hardly kick a tree..." He muttered, embarrassed with himself. "Hey Asonja!" Brudikai teleported down to him. "Do you feel like something bad is gunna happen?" "Well, I feel that I broke my leg...training." Asonja made a quick lie and got up, limping a bit. "And, to answer your question, I already saw Cumber fly by asking me about the same thing. Whatever it is, I'm sure you guy can handle it. I'm on my own here.." "But you just kicked a tree... you call that training? Thats not Training. Here attack me!" Brudikai said backing up a bit. "Uhh...okay." Asonja puts his foot down and lightly punched Brud's chest, barely even damaging him. "Nyeh." He made a noise too. "Hit me harder!" Brudikai said. "Yeah hit him harder." A female voice said. Two pale blue people. walked from behind a tree wearing red clothing with a black trim. "Are we interupting?" The woman said. "Who are you?" Brudikai said turning around. "That doesn't matter." The man said. "I will test your power." "We can't extract much from them Mira just leave them be." The woman said. "Have fun reuniting with daddy, Broly's boy." The Woman said dissapearing with the man named Mira. "Wha?" Brudikai questioned just when a saiyan pod flew through the sky landing in the wastelands. "...Broly?" Asonja blinked a few times. "Wait, I thought you were joking on being Broly's son. That's...kind of strange but...rather interesting at the same time." Asonja looked in the direction of the pod's impact. "I never met him, Looks like thats about to change...Cmon!" Brudikai grabbed Asonja and instant transmissioned to the wastelands. Asonja made a yelping noise after he reappeared. "I'll never get used to that..." he mutters. Cumber landed on the ground next to them. "A saiyan pod?" "Yeah." Brudikai simply replied. The Saiyan in the pod woke up looking around eyeing the three friends. "Bruu...dikai? Brudikai! BRUUDIKAI!!" The pod exploded as a yellow light flashed. "Well hey to you too!" Brudkai backed up. As the smoke cleared the saiyan appeared to be in super saiyan form. "Whats wrong? Not gunna give your old dad a hug? I haven't seen you in 20 years." "Thats Ok Im not a huggy person GAH-" Brudikai was interupted by Broly kicking him in the stomach sending him through piles of rocks. Cumber responded bykicking broly in the back of the neck only for it to do nothing. Broly grabbed his leg and slamed him to the ground Stomping on his chest. Broly then looked at Asonja waiting for him to attack. He only shivered and backed up, putting his hands up in the air for a moment. "D-don't mind me, just...continue having your Father-Son time." "Spin Kick of Death!" Broly said as he kicked Asonja into the the rock pile Brud landed in. " He is my dad!" Brud said with a bit of pride before Asonja crashed ontop of him. "Ow" Asonja rolled off him, coughing and already wounded. "Jeez, I didn't even hit him and yet I feel dead..." Asonja muttered. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Brudikai went super saiyan and cumber did as well. Broly responded by going Legendary super saiyan. Asonja just watched while on the ground. "Darn it...I feel useless again..." Asonja muttered, quite surprised by the fact Broly's form was a lot stranger, stronger, and greener. He wasn't sure what this meant, and just sat there in thought. Brudikai grabbed Asonja and threw him infront of Broly " HEY DAD THATS A CHALLENGE FOR YA!" Asonja could tell Brudikai held a grudge from the first episode. "WHOAWHOAWHOA, HOLD ON A SECOND!" Asonja tried slowing himself down midair, flailing a bit. Broly proceeds to beat Asonja by stomping on him like the guards did to Brud 10 years ago. Asonja yelped on every stomp, screaming a bit too. "BRRUUUUUD! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIIIS-OWW THAT WAS MY SPINE!" "Revenge is a dish best served cold." Brudikai replied. Cumber kneed broly in the face making him stop hitting Asonja. "Why you little!" He grabbed cumber putting him in a arms pinned bear hug crushing his spine slowly. Brudikai drop kicked Broly in the back and german suplexed him into the ground. Asonja crawled away, groaning as he did so. "Jeez...I hate this..." He mutters. Brudikai was sent flying hitting a mountain while Cumber was being bear hugged again. "Asonja... help!" Asonja turned around at the call of Cumber, trying to get up. "I-I can't...! Everything's numb...!" "HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Brudikai charged passed Asonja only to take a erasor cannon head on. Brudikai's skin and clothes was blown away leaving a skeleton. "BRUD!" Cumber exclaimed kicking Broly off getting free of the bear hug. "WHOA!" Asonja yelped at this, backing off from his skeleton. He looked back at Cumber, only to be shivering. "This is...nothing I have every seen before. If Brud couldn't handle this...nobody can..." "We...we have to try Brud would wan't us to protect his family and the Earth." Cumber said his voice quivering. "I... I don't know if we can.. DAMN IT!" Cumber said going super saiyan again. "He was your son and you just kill him with no remorse!" Asonja looked away the whole time, gripping his head. "There's no way we can beat him...he's impossible. Nobody can be saved..." Then he grimaced a bit as he felt a dark energy surround him and makes him explode in this power. "Are you sure that we should help him Towa?" Mira said a distance away from the fighting. "Wouldn't hurt to give him a little push, you do want more energy don't you?" Towa said waving her staff giving Asonja the boost in power. "What about him, he was killed." Mira nodded to Brudikai's skeleton "He's not truely dead his mother's blessing seen to that. after the fight settles down we will extract the energy." Towa said dissapearing along with Mira. Asonja gets up, feeling the power revolve around him. He clenched his fists and looks at Broly for a moment. He hasn't fully transformed yet, but this was a good step-up. He took no notice in Mira and Towa. "hes not transformed." Mira noted. "Hes holding himself back, hes half saiyan which means he has more potential than full bloods. He's pessimistic." "Then this should help him." Mira said stepping onto the battlefield kicking Cumber in the chest and continuely blasts him with ki blast. "Who are GAH!" Cumber takes 999 damage. Asonja jumped a bit and stepped back, surprised at Mira's sudden appearance. This took his guard off from Broly. "W-what the..." He stuttured. "What are you gunna do dragon boy? You gunna stand there and let another friend die?" Mira taunted. He grunted and looked away, his eyes flashing a completely different color than expected; they were purple. His hair did begin to rise up for a moment, showing golden hair with purple highlights. He was silent, shaking in fear, anger, and confusion. "Fine then your friend dies.." Mira formed a big ki blast. Cumber coughed up blood. Brudikai's skeleton still layed on the ground. He grimaced a bit more, his oddly colored eyes and hair showing up again. There was an instance where spikes started to show up, as well as black scales on his skin. It mostly covered his face, fists, his legs. Spikes had began to grow on his elbows and on his shoulder blades. "Do not...touch them." He stated, having a very deep and stern voice. Cracks began to form under his feet, as well as other rocks. A purplish aura began to swirl around his body, making his hair flow. He was nearing the destructive form. "And you're gunna stop me?" Mira stomped on Cumber's chest making him cough up more. Broly just stood there watching Brudikai's skeleton like it was alive. Without another word, Asonja dashed in front and kicked Mira in the head to the side, near the ears. With that done, a blast of his ki erupts, his hair spiking upwards entirely and the spikes on his elbows and back shine, snapping in place. Mira twisted in the air landing on his feet rubbing his ear. "That hurt, Good." Brudikai's skeleton grew the muscles and organs back then his skin. He got up like nothing happened. "Its time for me to leave enjoy the new power Asonja." He looked to Brudikai. " we will have our battle soon." He dissapered. Towa waved her staff and Broly dissapeared. "Weird guy. Wait wheres my father?!" Brudikai turned around. Asonja looked down at himself and around, seeming to be quite confused with his body. He held up Cumber as well. He was quiet, as he was processing what was going on in his body. "A super saiyan unlike any other." Cumer only said. "Hmmm needs a name.. maybe Dragonic Super Saiyan." Brudikai replied. "I like that." Asonja states, his voice somewhat coarser than usual, like his voice causes vibrations in his throat already. He looked at his hands again, which showed the dark energy from earlier. "It seems like I already have this kind of energy in me. Do all dragons have this kind of ki?" "I have no idea I've never met a dragon before." Brudikai stated. "Fair point..." The form wore off and his hair went back to the normal black. "Well, I suppose that's that." "Not yet." Mira returned. "I've waited for this, son of Broly. "Meet me in the forest I want to test your power." "Look Im not just gunna fight some loser I don't kn-" Brudikai was interupted "If you don't your son will die." Mira threatened "I'll slaughter you!" Brudikai accepted the challenge. "Thaaaat was quick." Asonja states. "It's very easy to get him in battles." Asonja tells Mira. "But not me." "I'm only fighting him to protect my family." Brudikai said. Cumber said nothing he only corssed his arms. "Then go on." Asonja says. "We'll keep a close eye." Mira and Brud levitated into the sky and flew off to the forest. "Shall we?" Asonja says, looking to Cumber. What Asonja and the group did not realize was that his spikes from his previous form were still there, but duller and shorter. Some scales had also remained on his skin, but very few. Cumber just flew off following them. Asonja flew up as well to follow. "What's gotten you all quiet?" Asonja asks Cumber once he caught up to him. "Getting beat up gets me angry." Cumber finally replied. "I see..." Asonja says, now a dark purple aura surrounding him as he flew. "I'm very sorry that you had gotten that way. I should've helped earlier." "But hey you got a transformation out of it so its ok." Cumer said as he landed in the forest 3 yards from Brudikai and Mira. "lets skip with warm up and get into a real fight." Mira said getting in his stance. "My thoughts exactly... HMPH" Brudikai grunted as he went super saiyan, Narriator: The pale man known as Mira has challenged Brudikai to an all out brawl. What is his plan, and what did the woman Towa do with broly? Find out next time on Dragon Ball PD! End Category:Roleplays Category:Dragon Ball PD Category:U93